


Together

by Multikicker



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angie is very dedicated and has questionable morals, F/F, Moira is so touch-starved, Moircy, The Fluff Angst Amalgam, let them be together, lovers reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multikicker/pseuds/Multikicker
Summary: Moira O'Deorain isn't having such a great day, and then.......





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sylar94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylar94/gifts).



> "Can anybody find me........somebody to love?"  
> \- 'Somebody To Love', by Queen
> 
> This one's for a friend.

Flick.

 

Flick.

 

Flick.

 

Moira O’Deorain thumbed through the pages of the folder in front of her idly, not really reading them, just skimming. Closing the file, she turned in her chair and placed it neatly in its proper place in one of her many filing cabinets. She was so  _ bored _ these days. Being Oasis’ Minister of Technologies had its advantages, and she certainly had no shortage of research projects available to her, but there wasn’t really any point. Things were different. She didn’t lack for funds, or resources, but she lacked something far more precious: motivation. Excitement.

Spinning slowly in her chair, she sighed, and then leaned back slowly. “Maybe I’ll just sleep it off….” she muttered, trying to situate herself comfortably, at least until something caught her attention. One of the security sensors in her facility had been tripped, the alert chime snapping her back to reality. The red winking light on her computer monitor caused her squint at the screen, pulling up the changelog for the past hour. Unauthorised access to the clearance codes for the administration level. She brought up the cameras next. It seemed like everything was clear, at least until one of the images shorted out, and returned to the position it had been in before.  _ Looped feeds. Clever, clever. A little rabbit’s here to play with me, are they? _ She smiled despite herself. It’d been far too long since she’d engaged anyone in actual combat, and there was always a chance it would be someone interesting. Maybe an Overwatch agent………? No, she shouldn’t get her hopes up. Most likely just an industrial spy, searching for proprietary technology to steal. Still……

“Perhaps a fresh specimen will break me out of this fugue……” she breathed, standing and pulling on her harness with anticipation. But why bother seeking them out? That would be too much of a hassle. She could just wait, and whoever this was would come straight to her, right into her waiting arms. No sense expending effort now that could be saved for the autopsy.

She leaned back, fingernails rapping harshly on the surface of her desk. This could be fun. No, this  _ would _ be fun.

 

* * *

 

Thirty minutes later, just as she was starting to think her would-be intruder had gotten lost down in the lab areas, Moira was rewarded with the sound of her office door creaking open, and muffled footsteps moving slowly through the hall towards her.  _ Like a moth to a flame.  _ She brought her hand up and stared at her nails lazily, waiting to speak until she saw the humanoid shape enter her office space itself. “You were foolish to come he-” she began, and then cut off abruptly.

_ I must be dreaming _ , she thought, blinking twice.  _ This is a pipe dream. _

Standing before her, smiling weakly, was Angela. Her Angela, her angel, her partner in dubious science. Wearing a long travelling coat over a darkened grey wingless Valkyrie suit, no less. Definitely a pipe dream. There was absolutely no way Angela could be here, not now. They were on opposite sides, her location was a secret…….impossible, and yet somehow………

She reached out, slowly, to touch Angela’s shoulder. Her fingers met cloth, rough and tapered. She ran her hand up to cup Angela’s cheek, and she felt the warmth of her skin. She was here. Angela was here. After all this time…...Angela was here. She took a step forward, hesitant, and struggled to find words. “A….Angela…..Angela, h-how?” she asked, still fumbling to control her sudden onrush of emotions. This wasn’t supposed to have happened, she’d left for both of their safeties, she’d left to keep Angela safe. The other woman smiled, not weakly this time but a full smile, and stared radiantly up at her. After a moment, she just shrugged. 

“Blackmail, mostly. I also sold secrets to people, and other stuff like that. Possibly destabilised a small country, but that’s life. I couldn’t just help you get out of Overwatch and then not follow you at some point, could I?” Moira stuttered, still processing all the new information she was hearing, and fell silent as Angela brought her finger up and forward to lightly place it over her lips. “Rhetorical.” Angela moved in closer, pulling her into a tight embrace, and stretched up on her tiptoes to whisper in her ear. “I missed you…” Moira just nodded slowly, letting her barriers fall, letting all the pent-up loneliness free, and suddenly she was hugging Angela back fiercely, wrapping her arms around her, desperate to hold her, to touch her, to make sure that they never had to part again. Tears began to fall, fast and without warning, and she heard Angela crying as well. Tears of joy, but tears nonetheless. “I’m here,  _ mo grá _ , I’m here…,” she choked out, running her hand through Angela’s hair, breathing in the smell of her. “I won’t have to go anywhere without you again.”

They sank to the floor, in each other’s arms, sobbing.

At last, for the first time in years, together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, yes, but still I hope it puts a smile on your face.
> 
> That goes for anyone reading.


End file.
